Insane
by skca54
Summary: A new dawn for Kick-Ass?
1. Dawn

**Authors Note:**

This is my second story. I hope it will be better than the first: _**Sleep Tight**_.

As I mentioned before I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass Stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration has to be Makokam and his epic saga Precocious Crush. I am sure many readers will agree with this.

This story fits in after my first '**Sleep Tight**'- with a slight cross-over. I have primarily based my story on Makokam's interpretation of the characters as shown in Precocious Crush and give him full credit for this.

As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some.

* * *

I did my best not to look back after leaving Mindy at the safe house. I don't know why, but I was starting to miss her. Stupid, really. I had only known who she, really, was for a little over a day. Before then she was Hit Girl, who I freely admit scared the crap outta me, ever since I first saw her at Rasul's where I was literally frozen with fear watching her actions as she sliced and diced like a mini, purple Darth Maul. Just the thought of Hit Girl intimidates me - but I suppose that was the idea. Even the, real, girl underneath the costume intimidated me, despite looking like a cute eleven year-old. With or without the costume I can only visualise her standing there holding a bowstaff, the blades dripping with blood. Oh, I am going to be having some great nightmares for the next decade or two! Still, I owe her my life, twice.

There's that involuntary shudder again at the thought of Mindy's capabilities. In mitigation I don't honestly believe she would use anything lethal against me. At least I don't think so.

As I think back over the weeks since I first put on the Kick-Ass costume I have to admit it has been a _wild, wild_ ride. My first meeting with Mindy's father as Big Daddy sums things up very nicely. I can still hear myself saying, "_This is... insane. I'm in way over my head._" I meant every word. I still do. Just the thought of Big Daddy gives me another, though much larger, involuntary shudder. After all Big Daddy taught little Mindy all she knows!

Why did Big Daddy help me with my IP address? Why did the girl, who I now know as cute, little Mindy, say that I had potential? Potential for what? To get my ass kicked!I already have that! She was probably being sarcastic or joking. Never can tell with Mindy. Hit Girl said they did not trust anybody. I can understand that now and know why. That traitorous bastard Red Mist - _I still can't believe he shot Mindy, he shot her, like, three times_! He betrayed me, which caused me to unwittingly betray Big Daddy and Hit Girl. It surprises me that I am still alive. I expected Mindy to kill me for what I did, no matter how indirectly, to her Daddy. She did actually point a gun at me that night - I expected her to pull the trigger - after all she kills without any hesitation. However in hindsight I suppose her restraint was a sign of her professionalism. Well, I hope she is going to be able to lead a more normal life with that guy, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Marcus. I would like to see Mindy again, just Mindy though - not Hit Girl. Slightly less scary.

Getting back to the real world of non-super heroes. It has been over a day since I sneaked out. What must my Dad be thinking? What must Katie be thinking? She knows it was me getting beaten. She must know I survived but she would have no idea where I am now. What do I tell everybody about my injuries?

This _is_ insane.


	2. Home

My phone! I dug in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I had completely forgotten about it. I had scooped it up off the floor in the warehouse after Mindy (she isn't Hit Girl to me any more) rescued me. It was turned off, I hadn't turned it back on since picking it up. I turned it on and waited for the phone to start-up. Within a couple of minutes the phone started beeping furiously.

Texts, texts and more texts. Oh, crap. I see several from Katie - she must be pissed. I'm just glad my dad doesn't know how to text!

A text appears from an unknown number.

"_Thanks. MM :)_"

Who is MM? "_Who is it?_" I text back.

"_Dumb Ass :)_" Of course!It could be none other than Mindy Macready. How she got my number I will never know, but then Mindy and her father tracked me down once before apparently easily enough. There's that involuntary shudder again, just the memory of those two in my bedroom. I saved her number into my phone.

"_Are you OK, D_"

"_THX 2 U :)_"

"_Me?_"

My phone started ringing. It was Mindy. I answered.

* * *

"Hey, Mindy."

"Dave, you really are a dumb-ass! Without you I wouldn't be alive."

I was silent for a minute. "I... Mindy... I'm really glad I could help you... " I lapsed into silence.

"You're a dumb-ass, you know, but you're _my_ dumb-ass. Gotta go, Marcus is calling me."

Mindy hung up. I could only stare at the phone. That girl is definitely full of surprises. I started to go through Katie's text messages. They went from worried to raging with a hint of paranoia. I wasn't ready to speak to her yet, so I sent her a quick reply to say that I was OK and was going home and would see her later.

* * *

"Hi, Dad!" I called as I opened the front door.

"Dave! Thank, God. Don't you 'Hi Dad' me. Where the hell have you been. I've been worried sick." I jumped as my Dad ran towards me.

"Dad. I'm sorry, I, I, I got mugged again. Well an attempted mugging, actually. I still have my phone. Just got out of the Emergency Room." Weak excuse, I know, but it was all that I could come up with during the walk home.

"Dave. Didn't you have your taser with you?"

"Err. No. Forgot it." I said sheepishly.

"What can I say? Hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad. Things have been insane."


	3. Retrospect

While Dad was cooking I quickly changed into my own clothes before he noticed I was wearing somebody else's clothes.

After a proper meal and time with my Dad I felt a lot better. I decided it was time to try and put Kick-Ass behind me. My Dad would never know how close he had come to losing his Son - twice!

The phone rang. It was Katie. A very upset Katie.

"Where the hell have you been, you bastard! I was worried about you! I saw what happened on the video! I thought you were going to die!"

She ranted on for a few minutes before she calmed down and the phone went silent.

"I was hurt pretty bad so I went to the Emergency Room and they kept me in till today. Sorry," I told her.

"Are you intact, in one piece?" I think I know what she is referring to!

"Yes, I am, I think? I can come over if you want."

"OK. I'll be waiting..." Katie said with a seductive tone to her voice.

I noticed my bike was missing. It was still at the bridge. So I walked to see Katie.

* * *

On the walk over I couldn't help thinking about my life. I had gone from being a comic book dork, to being a failed super-hero, to being a gay comic book dork, to being a slightly less failed super-hero. I suppose a positive note to it all has to be that I had at least managed to save someone else's life rather than just having my life saved each time by others every time I tried to help people and ended up getting my ass kicked! Being Kick-Ass had eventually got me Katie. Something that would otherwise have never happened - ever - those were some good times behind the dumpster at the comic book store!

Despite being almost killed I had proved Kick-Ass worked. Well sort of. Admittedly working as a team improved things. Working as a team with a real super-hero such as Hit Girl gave me a buzz that helped me feel good inside. At least once the fear wore off and I could actually have other feelings. At this point I don't think that Kick-Ass will be making another appearance. I know Katie was pissed that I went out as Kick-Ass the other night. Maybe she was right. What if I had ignored that red traitor's emails? Then Mindy would still be with her Dad and we would never have met on a non Hit Girl level and I would have dropped Kick-Ass and life would have gone on. What if I had said no to Mindy when she asked me to help assaulting D'Amico? That answer is easy - Mindy would be dead. If that had been the case then I would never have been able to forgive myself. I'm glad I stuck it out with Mindy. Ultimately I think I have helped her towards having a more normal life as a not so normal young girl.

Hopefully we can both have normal lives from this point on. Yes, my life before Kick-Ass was dull and boring. Marty and Todd were always fun to be with. Wonder what they thought about the show the other night? They must have been watching it. Bet they are wondering where I am, too.

* * *

Katie's front door flew open before I even had a chance to knock. She grabbed me and kissed me, before dragging me upstairs to her room and slamming the door.

"So..." Katie said.

"So... What?"

"What happened after that girl shot the camera out?"

"Oh, you mean Hit Girl." Shit, I shouldn't have said that name. Yeah, Katie knew I was Kick-Ass but I need to be careful concerning more recent disclosures.

"Hit Girl? Is that her name? She was the one who saved you?"

"Yes. She shot the bad guys and got me out of there. I dumped my Kick-Ass costume and went to the Emergency Room. I owe her my life."

"Did the other guy die? Who was he?"

"Yes, he died. He was called Big Daddy. He and Hit Girl were partners." I didn't think any of that could hurt. After all Big Daddy was dead.

"Shit. I'm sorry it all went so bad for your, Dave. Is that the end of Kick-Ass? I get so worried when you put that costume on." Katie looked really worried.

"I don't see Kick-Ass reappearing any time soon." Katie looked a lot happier.

"Let's check out the damage shall we?" Katie asked seductively.

As I lay back on the bed all I could say to Katie was, "My life really is insane!"


End file.
